


Human Love

by raewise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is so much difference between you and Rose, you can't begin to imagine how it is she sees you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Love

Your fingers are tracing the curve of her cheek, the softness of her pale pinkish skin. It glows hot red beneath your touch, and you gaze into lavender eyes for a moment before you kiss her. She tastes like sweetness, her lips so wonderfully delicate against yours. She’s so gentle. Humans are such odd creatures, fragile creatures.

You wonder how much colder than her you are, for a shiver runs down her back, and when you pull away her eyes are half lidded and one of those tiny smiles grace her lips. You like her smile. Her teeth aren’t sharp like yours. She hasn’t any fangs to rip into your skin with, and it’s that reassurance that she’s simply not built for protecting herself as you are that makes your protective side rear its head.

Your fingers dig into her hips. They’re wide and plush, and you squeeze just gently so she lets out a small gasp. Even her sounds are delightful.

“Kanaya,” she says, burrowing her face into the crook of your shoulder. You wonder if you’re harsh and brutish in her eyes, but then she reaches up and pulls you into another kiss and you feel just as gentle a creature as she. 

Rose pulls away, and to your surprise, pulls on the hem of her shirt, letting it fall to the ground. Against her collar a web of veins are against her near-ivory skin, the blue confusing you for a moment. A part of you wants to dig down into her veins and see if her blood is truly blue, but you push that instinct down and kiss the flesh of her breast, her warmth and scent overwhelming.

“I love you,” she says, and you glance back up, seeing her earnest face as she looks back down at you. You’re not sure how to respond. The human concept of love is so much different from your own. Matesprits and girlfriends should be synonymous, but they aren’t. There’s so much difference between you and her, even your ideal love is different.

“What... does your human love feel like?” you ask, pulling away, though you keep your hands locked around her waist.

Rose blinks, then smiles. She places a hand against you chest, her fingers curling into the fabric of your blouse. “It’s when your heart pounds when you see them, and it constricts so much you believe you may be dying. Your breath falters, perhaps when they speak or when you catch a whiff of their hair. Your skin tingles where they touch you, and you yearn to kiss them always.” She presses her lips to your temple, muttering against your skin, “You don’t want them to ever be unhappy, and whenever you are unhappy, they’re the thing that makes you glow again.”

You feel your heart race, and you realize with a start that these symptoms are all things you’ve experienced before. This ‘human love’ is what you feel for your dear, sweet Rose. You smile at her.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
